


The security trap (В ловушке безопасности)

by KarenDeidre



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenDeidre/pseuds/KarenDeidre
Summary: Alexandria is salvation for all of them. At least at first glance.Александрия - это спасение для них всех. По крайней мере на первый взгляд.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The security trap (В ловушке безопасности)

**Author's Note:**

> I know that reading fan fiction that is written in a foreign language is always difficult. Believe me, I read all my favorite works here through Google translate! And Russian is also one of the most complex languages in the world. So if you decided to start reading despite the perceived difficulties, you are already my hero!

Когда все вокруг столь сильно напоминает старый мир, в котором ты прозябала раньше, подавляемая собственной трусостью, а ты в это время уже радикально изменилась, так сложно выносить будничность сменяющих друг друга дней. Своей простотой и обыденностью они выжигают тебя изнутри, раз за разом напоминая о давно минувшем, обостряя чувство вины и сожаления. 

Когда вновь приходится обряжаться в бледные кардиганы и глупые цветастые блузки; печь печенье, к которому ты зарекалась никогда больше не прикасаться. Смиренно и застенчиво улыбаться, посещая церковь, ощущая внутри осадок от тех проклятий, что ты не единожды посылала в адрес Бога, глотая на пару со слезами свое разочарование и бессилие. Хороня внутри свою изменившуюся суть, что делала тебя сильнее, помогая сохранить рассудок в умирающем мире. И, схоронившись подобно дикому зверю, выть по ночам в подушку от этих раздирающих на куски перемен, перемен к лучшему. 

Едва поняв суть Александрии и устоев, царящих в ней, Кэрол стала все чаще просыпаться от кошмаров, оттеняющих бледными образами страхи ее прошлой жизни. Вскакивать на измятой постели и первым неосознанным движением глушить свой крик, чтобы не дай бог не потревожить Эда, который должен спать рядом. Вскакивать и рваться вперед, прочь из комнаты, с одной лишь мыслью - проверить как там ее девочка: не испугалась ли первой грозы, не проснулась ли от кошмара, не глотает ли горькие слезы из-за школьных огорчений. 

Вскакивать, отбрасывая в сторону тонкое покрывало, и замирать, натыкаясь взглядом на стены чужого дома и оружие на прикроватной тумбочке. Сжиматься, как от удара в под дых, рваными глотками хватая ртом отчего-то разреженный воздух. Которого с каждой ночью становится для нее все меньше и меньше в этой безмолвной и тихой ловушке.

Кэрол не знала, испытывали ли ее друзья что-то подобное. Хотели ли бы они хоть на мгновение вновь оказаться на дороге, которая делала все их дни простыми и ясными, все решения четкими и необходимыми для выживания, и оттого верными. Она не сомневалась лишь в Дэриле, который и не скрывал, насколько ему неуютно в этой благоустроенной клетке, что точно так же сковывает его цепями с прошлыми страхами и болью. 

И знала, что лишь он один заметил, что с ней что-то не так. Не спрашивая, лишь настороженно пытаясь понять, что происходит. Но все же пока не предлагая помощь или поддержку, сознавая, что, не открывшись, она не будет готова и принять их. Буднично и незаметно он просто день за днем безмолвной тенью оказывался перед нею в тот самый момент, когда, казалось бы, ее ум готов был помутиться. С мимолетным вопросом, кратким отчетом о добытом провианте, неловкой вымученной шуткой. Становясь стержнем, что связывал Кэрол из прошлого с той женщиной, которой, она смела надеяться, Кэрол являлась сейчас. Не давая погрязать в этих глупых и фальшивых улыбках, бессмысленных разговорах и делах. 

Каждый раз видя его хмурое, измазанное грязью или машинной смазкой лицо, Кэрол с облегчением выдыхала, вырываясь из пут окружающего ее кошмара. Чувствовала, как ядовитой змейкой в душу вползает нежность и куда более сложные чувства пересиливают трусливое, все нарастающее желание сбежать.

Лишь в этот день она не выдержала, сбежала прочь, игнорируя его настойчивый взгляд в спину, что сопровождал ее до самых ворот Александрии. Кэрол выскользнула за черту города с первыми лучами солнца и до полуденной жары пропадала на импровизированном полигоне в лесной глуши, попусту растрачивая дефицитные патроны. 

_Сегодня ее девочка праздновала бы свой день рождения._ Глухой отзвук выстрелов, следующих друг за другом стройной чередой, разнесся по округе.   
_Она была такой светлой, тихой, самой доброй девочкой в их городке._ Очередная оглушающая канонада обратила на себя внимание вяло бредущих ходячих.   
_Это она, она должна была бы жить и расцветать с годами в этом городке, наполненном иллюзорным ощущением покоя. Именно она, а не ее сломленная, растоптанная жизнью мать._ Бах, бах, бах. 

Едкие слезы градом катились по щекам, застилая обзор, оставляя в груди тяжелый горький осадок. Не растворяющийся. Не проходящий. Давящий. Хватит ли у нее сил, чтобы справляться с этим и дальше? Не отвлекаясь на постоянную борьбу за выживание, не посвящая себя кому-то, не глуша в этом свою боль? Отталкивая от себя всех, кто делал робкие шаги навстречу, осмеливаясь приблизиться к ней настоящей. Просто существуя как прежде и оттого все скорее угасая. Кэрол не знала, как не знал этого и Дэрил, медленно отнявший из ее дрожащих рук пистолет с разряженной обоймой. 

Его присутствие не стало для нее открытием, Кэрол с самого начала догадывалась, что охотник притаился где-то неподалеку. Не зря же он и в городе не оставлял ее одну, с его точки зрения незаметно для других, концентрируя свое внимание после потери Бэт лишь на ее персоне. Боялся, что потеряет и ее? Что она снова уйдет, покинув удушающий своими сетями город? Сотворит с собой что-то безумное? Или просто охранял от самой себя и всего мира разом? Кэрол не хотела знать ответа, не хотела даже догадываться о нем. Не была готова сейчас стать для него самым дорогим человеком. Но вместе с тем страх, что вместе с Дэрилом уйдут и последние светлые чувства из ее души, не покидал женщину, внося сумятицу в и без того издерганный разум.

Охотник тоже не готов был копаться в себе, разбираясь в чувствах и порывах. Спрашивать, заранее догадываясь об ответах. Он просто молчал и находился рядом. Не укоряя. Не торопя. Ничего не требуя. Просто в нужный момент подставляя плечо или, как сейчас, отбирая у нее оружие, небрежно засовывая его за пояс джинсов. Стискивая в крепком объятии, обдавая таким родным запахом бензина и пота. Утыкаясь лбом в висок, ощущая, как ее ногти впиваются в крылья на жилете. В необъяснимом для себя порыве поглаживая пальцем старый шрам на ее шее - один из первых подарков от Эда. 

И Кэрол смирилась, сдаваясь. Орошая новым потоком слез его плечо. Открывая ему горькую правду о том, что с каждым днем она все больше _не в порядке_ . И лишь надеясь, что справиться с этой личностной ломкой ей поможет его безмолвная помощь и поддержка, оказываемая вопреки ее невысказанным просьбам и желаниям.


End file.
